


Falling Away

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blacks are disgusted to witness their son kissing another boy, but they have six weeks to 'fix' him. Sirius shares his first kiss with Remus at the station, before they part ways for the summer holidays. Set after 6th year. SBxRL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away

It had been two weeks since they had thrown him into this room and locked the door. Two weeks, and the only time he was allowed to leave was when they forced him downstairs to his father's office. He would wake up again in the bedroom on the top floor, pain shooting through his body, and his fathers words repeating over and over in his head.

He was a prisoner in the room. He had never been locked for more than a few days before, but this time it was different. This time his parents planned to keep him there until the end of his holidays.

All he could do was stare at the green and silver of the walls and hangings, the decorations his parents insisted on. Green and silver made him feel ill. They were there to remind him how his parents saw him as a failure - not that he ever wanted to be a Slytherin, but this was their way of reminding him what was in his blood. The room didn't even feel like his, it never had. It was just a room in a house that he hated. One he never belonged in.

Slowly the week passed, and Sirius wondered if he would go crazy at lack of contact. Before Hogwarts, he had Regulus, his parents and the rest of his family. Since he started Hogwarts, he would see his friends and get owls. But now, nothing. He even tried to talk to the miserable foul house-elf, Kretcher.

**...oOo...**

The Marauders pulled all their stuff together, as the train pulled into the station. James and Peter rushed off the train, leaving Sirius and Remus alone. Sirius wondered if the specky git had planned it, to leave Sirius and Remus alone together.

They walked from the platform, and looked around for their parents. Both sets were nowhere in sight, and Sirius turned his attention back to Remus again, who met Sirius' gaze, with a shy expression on his face.

"I'm going to miss you," Sirius admitted, breaking the silence.

Different emotions flickered over Remus' face, too fast for Sirius to really catch and work with. His face finally settled into a shy smile. "I'll miss you too," he replied, and Sirius found himself grinning uncontrollably.

"Remus," he murmured. "I.. there's something I've been thinking about for a while."

"Yeah, what's that?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Well for three months..." Sirius began, and Remus' eyebrows raised. It had been three months since Remus had confessed to being gay, and Remus was clearly aware of what Sirius was talking about.

"...three months," Remus pushed, his heart beating faster as he anticipated all the words he wanted to come from Sirius' lips.

Sirius hesitated for ages, and Remus waited silently. He knew not to rush him. He was shocked when Sirius' face moved quickly to his, their lips meeting, and he had first hand experience in finding out the answer to a question that had been in his head for over a year.

'Were Sirius' lips really as soft as they looked?' The answer was yes. Softer in fact.

Sirius pulled away, and Remus almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but he managed to control himself. He hadn't even been kissed before, and now his best friend, secret crush, and the most amazing man he'd ever met in his life, had just kissed him.

"Right, so I've been thinking about that for a lot longer than three months," Sirius said, as he pulled away. He tried to work out Remus' expression, but could only find shock. He wasn't sure if that was a good shock or a bad shock. He wasn't getting much from Remus, and didn't know whether to move the hand that was on Remus' cheek, or lean in and kiss him again. Remus wasn't trying to get away from his touch, so that was good, right?

"Remus, was that okay? I mean I really like -" Sirius began, deciding that if Remus stayed in that state, he'd kiss him again. Either Remus would throw his arms around Sirius and snog him senseless, and they'd shag... though the shagging would wait until they weren't in a busy London Muggle train-station. Or Remus would be disgusted and push him away, and tell him that he was disgusting, at which case, James would send Remus an owl stating that he slipped some Amortentia potion to Sirius, causing the behaviour, thus saving their friendship.

Sirius' sentence was cut off by an angry shout, and his hand quickly dropped. The nervous excitement that he had felt only moments ago had disappeared instantly upon hearing the voice.

"Sirius," came a voice, as his father moved closer, and Sirius grabbed his trunk, quickly.

"I'll miss you," he repeated. "I can't wait to see you at James'." Sirius turned and walked towards his father, nearly missing the words repeated back to him, and hiding his smile from his family. He followed them from the station.

Remus watched after Sirius until he was out of view. Why did Sirius kiss him, when he could have anyone in school? Not that Remus was complaining, that was the perfect first kiss. It was like in a movie, standing in a crowded train station, surrounded by strangers, about to be separated for a while, and a spontaneous kiss goodbye.

Definitely like a movie.

Remus looked around for his parents. He needed to get home so he could call Lily. He needed to tell her about the kiss.

**...oOo...**

It had been three weeks, and he was going insane. He didn't know if they were ever going to let him out, and he hadn't heard from any of his friends. He knew his parents were stopping the letters. He wasn't sure if they were reading them, burning them or just sending them back, unopened.

Chances are his parents were torturing the owls, and the owls were too scared to return with any future letters. He couldn't help but wonder what Remus had written, that's if the Werewolf had actually written to him.

**...oOo...**

"Hey, have you heard from Sirius?" James asked, watching his friend walk through the front door, after waving to his parents who were driving away.

Remus followed James upstairs, putting his bag in the room he usually shared with Sirius. He was surprised at James' question. He thought that Sirius' parents would have been happy to get rid of him as soon as possible, and that he would have left once it hit three weeks at Grimmauld Place. Three weeks being the point where his family couldn't bear him anymore.

That clearly wasn't the case. What was wrong?

"No. I'm guessing you haven't either?" Remus replied.

James shook his head. "Owls getting sent back."

Remus nodded. His were the same. He had only sent two. It had been hard to write the first one, and took him ten days to get his words out, but not sound too desperate and needy. The owl never returned that letter. The second letter had been returned, unopened. He quickly explained this to James, leaving out the fact that the first letter was basically a love letter.

James looked as concerned as Remus started to feel. He had previously wondered if Sirius had read the letter and was disgusted or regretted the kiss. Maybe he realised he didn't feel anything for Remus at all. But now, hearing how he wasn't answer James either, Remus started to wonder how long the Blacks had stood there, before calling Sirius' name at the station.

And if they had seen the kiss, how was Sirius coping. What were they doing to him?

"We'll send one more owl. If it comes back unanswered, we'll go and get him, Remus decided.

**...oOo...**

It was about four weeks since he arrived home, and Sirius regretted missing the full moon from a couple of nights before. He had no way to even find out if Remus had undergone a difficult transformation. Who would be healing Remus, because that was Sirius' job.

He hoped Remus wasn't too injured from the full moon, after not having Padfoot around, and he hoped that Remus wasn't upset that he couldn't make it. Not like he really had a choice in the matter. He would much rather be with Remus then enduring the daily punishments that his father had decided upon.

The 'Purity Test', as his father liked to call it.

The test involved his father attempting to change his views on anything that wasn't pure-blood, and mostly trying to force him to be straight. They had seen him and Remus at the station, and his father had been livid. His mother wouldn't even speak to him, but that wasn't really a punishment to him, it was a welcome silence.

The lectures were followed by punishments for his past behaviour, for shaming the family, for being a disgrace. They involved a lot of use of the Cruciatus curse and hexes that caused the sensation of whips to rain down on his back. His father seemed to be testing new hexes on him, all as painful as the ones before.

He had managed four weeks without freaking out, but it was the news that he wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts that caused him to flip. He had shouted at his father, before breaking down in laughter about how the man wanted to put his gay son into Durmstrung, which was an all boys school. He informed his father there were more boys there to fuck.

He didn't know where it came from, just that he wasn't thinking clearly, and hoping that if his father realised what a bad option Durmstrung was, he'd let Sirius stay at Hogwarts. All he achieved was a longer, more severe punishment, and news that they would be stepping up the tests to two, daily. Results were needed if there was only two weeks left.

That same night, Regulus Black sent an owl to James Potter, outlining a party at the Ministry that his parents would attend, along with the times, and the address of the house, so he could see it and get Sirius. Enclosed was Sirius' wand. stolen from his father's desk.

He opened Sirius' door, and looked at him laying in the same position as he had been when his parents had placed him in there.

"Impure," Sirius muttered, and Regulus closed the door. There was nothing he could do, except let his brothers friends know, and hope that they could get him out before his parents returned the next evening.

**...oOo...**

"You disgrace," Orion spat, as he watched his son fall to the floor. "I won't tolerate your insolence any longer. Tell me what you want?"

"Remus," Sirius mumbled, not making a move to get back up. He couldn't even think straight anymore.

With a hissed word, Sirius' shouts filled the air, as the sensation of whips rained across his back.

"You are a disgrace," his father stated, coldly. "Unnatural. If I knew how you would turn out, we would have given you away years ago."

His fathers fingers twirled the wand in his hand, as he watched Sirius on the floor. Before the wand was pointed again.

"Crucio."

A couple of hours later, Sirius found himself in bed, laying on his stomach. His whole body was throbbing and he couldn't stop himself shaking. He was unable to move.

His thoughts turned back to Remus. Thinking about the Werewolf helped take his mind off the pain shooting through him. But the thoughts were wrong, he shouldn't be thinking about a boy, should he?

**...oOo...**

"So, lets bring the Emergency Marauder Meeting to a start. First to the floor, Remus," James announced, as though there were more than four people in the room.

Remus stood up, his face reddening as the three sets of eyes fell on him.

"Right... Well, turns out that... I fancy blokes." He told them, nervously.

"Oh, I knew that," James said, sighing in disappointment. "I was hoping you had news about my flowers to Lily, I thought maybe she said something to you about them?"

"I should stop trying to set you up with Dorcas, sorry about that," Peter said. "How about David Wood? You look like someone who'd go for blondes after all... or maybe I could find a brunette for you?"

"Brilliant, we can compare stories. Who's your best shag. Mine was -"

"No," Remus said. I'm glad you're all taking this so well, but I haven't spoken to Lily, Peter, thanks but I don't want to be set up, and Sirius, I haven't shagged anyone. You should know I'm not like that."

Sirius nodded. Of course Remus was a virgin. Remus wasn't the sort to shag around... but Remus wouldn't want someone who shagged everyone either.

"Best kiss?" He asked, his thoughts quickly moving to how to get Remus to fall in love with him. It was a quick step, but he figured he was in with a chance with the boy he was in love with.

Remus shook his head again.

"Well, when you do kiss someone, I want details," Sirius said, before standing up. "Well, I'm off for a walk."

"Where you going? Meeting Gideon again?" James asked.

"Yeah," he said, leaving the room.

James fell back onto his bed, catching a look of disappointment hit Remus' face. Before he could say anything, Remus' usual expression was up, hiding how he felt, and James lay in silence, wondering why he had never realised that Remus fancied Sirius before.

**...oOo...**

"Gideon, I don't want to do this anymore," Sirius confessed, as the red-headed boy pulled at his trousers. Gideon's hands froze, and he looked up.

"I... it's not you, it's fantastic what we do, it's amazing, but it's just sex, it's just shagging," Sirius continued.

"You... want a relationship?" Gideon asked, doubtfully, stepping back.

Sirius nodded. "But not with you," he said, wincing at how the words sounded. He felt better when Gideon looked relieved at the words. "I mean I have feelings for someone else, and I have my sights set on him alone. I just want to prove I'm a good guy."

"And you can't prove that you'd make a great boyfriend, if you're meeting up for casual sex?" Gideon finished.

Sirius nodded. "I never thought I'd have a chance before, but I think that if I play my cards right, he'd give me one. I never really wanted a relationship before, but with him..."

"You and I both agreed it was just an arrangement, Sirius," Gideon replied. "I'll have someone else lined up soon enough. Let Lupin know he's an extremely lucky bloke." With a quick brush of his lips, Gideon disappeared from the classroom, and Sirius was relieved that it had gone so well.

Half an hour later, Sirius had showered and was laying on top of his covers, his arms folded behind his head.

"So, did you and Gideon have fun?" James asked.

"Not as much as usual. I ended it," Sirius said, looking at James.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Why? All you've done is going on about how good a shag he is, and you've ended it? What, do you have someone better lined up?"

Sirius shook his head. "I think I'm going to take a leaf out of Moony's book and wait for the right guy, What kind of example am I setting him if I'm shagging around. I mean, plus he was a Ravenclaw."

"What does that even mean?" Peter asked, confused.

"It's going against house-loyalty by shagging one of them," Sirius explained. "Moony is newly gay -"

"Not newly, I've been gay for a long time -"

"Newly gay," Sirius repeated, his voice slightly louder than Remus'. "He needs someone to confide in. Someone who isn't a manwhore. Someone to look upto, and not in a pleasurable sort of way," he winked at Remus, who blushed. "So, as the only other gay bloke in the Marauders, I accept the mission to help Remus learn to be gay."

Remus allowed Sirius' insane reasoning because it meant that Sirius wasn't shagging Gideon Prewitt, or anyone else for that matter. He allowed it because he wasn't feeling his heart-break when Sirius snuck out every evening, and came back with smells that overwhelmed his Werewolf senses.

James grinned. "I think that's a great idea," he agreed. He needed to find Lily. Maybe if he told her about Remus, and said that he needed her help, she'd help. She was Remus' friend, and then he'd have an excuse to spend time with her. That way Lily would fall madly in love with him.

"So... I think I'm going to ask Evans what she thought of the flowers," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Want to go after him and tell him he's in his pyjamas?" Remus suggested.

Sirius glanced at the door. "I wasn't paying attention. Which ones?"

"The ones with the little flying Hippogriffs all over them."

Sirius considered it for a moment. "Nah, maybe Lily needs a good laugh to loosen her up."

**...oOo...**

For the next three months, Sirius done his best to prove to Remus that he was a changed man. He turned down every date, every offer of a shag, and pushed away every hand that 'innocently' rested on his shoulder or thigh.

Remus spent three months wondering why Sirius sat closer to him than ever before, or spent more time studying with him. There was also the compliments that Sirius paid him, and the chocolate Sirius kept buying him from Honeydukes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Sirius had been taking lessons from James.

Then the looks started. The looks that made him feel like Sirius Black was going to press him up against the wall and ravish him, make him come undone, and leave him, barely conscious and gasping for breath on the floor, wrapped in the pure-bloods arms. He couldn't help staring back, taking in everything about the other wizard, and wishing the other wizard would do what his looks promised.

But he never said anything, convincing himself he was wrong. Why would Sirius want him?

So when he had his first kiss with none other than Sirius Black, it completely threw him. He didn't understand anything about the situation, except that Sirius had willingly kissed him... maybe he had been right after all. All he knew was that he wanted to do it again.

**...oOo...**

Sirius was barely conscious now. He recalled soon after he woke up, he was brought to his father's office, and his father went for lunch, leaving him on the floor. What was worse, was that his father returned, and apart from lunch, hadn't stopped in his efforts.

It was morning when he was brought in there, and it was dark when he left. With it being summer, it had to be after 9 for it to be getting dark. His parents had a party to attend, so he knew he could try to recover in bed. Not like he could get up, it hurt to move, it hurt to breath and he wasn't sure he could even see properly. Everything was a blur.

"Not good enough," he gasped, as the pains shot through his body. The pain wasn't leaving. It was antagonizing, it was taking over his body and mind. It was making him move, but it was agony to move.

"Disgrace," he muttered, as the pain subsided. He lost track of where he was, just hearing the words. "Impure. Insolent."

It was impure to have these feelings. Feelings for another boy. He was a disgrace.

"Remus," he whispered, as the love of his life appeared in front of him, just a blur, but he would know Remus anywhere. His thoughts returned to that kiss. Maybe it was impure, but it didn't mean that it meant any less to him. Remus was still his everything, and they couldn't take that away from him, no matter how hard they tried.

"Unclean," he whispered, trying to push away the vision of Remus. His mind was playing tricks again, torturing him, tormenting him, reminding him that he wasn't good enough. Wasn't pure enough.

"Tainted, Immoral," he whispered, as arms wrapped gently around him. "Unnatural."

He glanced at the amber eyes that had met his. "Perverse," Sirius whispered. He shouldn't be imagining Remus' arms around him. "Wrong."

Remus pulled him up and looked towards the window, where James was perched. "Get the trunk," he ordered. "Shrink it and get it back, Sirius isn't going to be able to get on the broom. I'll walk with him to the park. Get your father tell him Sirius has been tortured, and to be at that park in ten minutes."

James frowned. "I'll help -"

"No. Someone needs to make sure your dad is there, and we'll need the cloak. We won't all fit under it."

"Are you sure he can't he fly?"

"James, I think he doesn't even realise I'm here," Remus said. "He's not coherent."

Remus pulled Sirius up, but Sirius tried to pull his hands away. "They'll kill me if you really touched me," Sirius whispered. "I'm a disgrace to the noble house of Black. Unnatural. Impure," he tried to explain to this vision in front of him. Maybe if the image of Remus knew, it would fade away like it did before?

"There's nothing unnatural or impure about you, apart from your family," Remus said firmly, pulling Sirius towards the window, and James steadying him.

"This hasn't been open in four weeks," he muttered. "Missed the full moon, Remus will be so upset."

"I'm not upset," Remus said, softly. "Now, stay still so I can levitate you down."

"You sound like my Remus, but I know he'd be disappointed. I promised to never miss them again. He won't love me if I don't prove to him that I only want him..." He trailed off, and winced, as Remus let go of him, propping him against the wall.

"Levicorpus," Remus said, lowering Sirius down to the street. Once Sirius was on the ground, Remus took the cloak from James' hand, and James flew away, as Remus flew down to Sirius, just as he heard the door of the room open behind him.

He reached Sirius, and threw the cloak around them, pulling Sirius tightly to him, just as the front doors opened and three figures came out. Regulus' eyes on the spot where they disappeared from. Remus was frozen in panic, knowing that Regulus had spotted them, as he ran out of the house first. He started contemplating their options, could he somehow get Sirius on the broom with a disillusionment charm, and they just fly low until the park maybe?

"Sirius Black, you get back here," Walburga screeched.

"You get back here this instant," Orion roared, and Sirius felt his body move towards the man. His father had given an order, and he had to listen. His father knew best, he was only doing what he needed to make Sirius into a good son.

"I saw someone at the corner there," Regulus said, and Orion turned the opposite direction, storming up the road. Regulus winked at the spot where Remus was clutching Sirius, trying to hold him back from running to his family.

Remus held tight. Sirius wasn't in his right mind, and he needed to stop Sirius from trying to get over there. Holding him wasn't working, so he done the only thing he could think of, and crushed his lips against the Pure-Bloods, stopping his faint muttering, and effectively silencing him and distracting him. It took a few seconds before hands reached up into his hair, winding into it, and a tongue slid into his mouth.

Remus wasn't quite sure what he was doing as it was his second kiss, so he let Sirius do what he wanted. It kept him quiet, and Remus was quite enjoying it. He waited until the other Blacks had disappeared, and pulled away. Sirius immediately slumped into his arms, and Remus somehow managed to get under Sirius' arm, and proceeded to half drag him up the road, struggling to hold him up, as Sirius attempted to find his footing to actually walk.

This was going to make an interesting conversation when he was coherent. Remus would fantasize over snogging Sirius later when they were safe, but for now they had to get away.

Sirius felt lips on his, and it cleared all the bad words from his mind. For a moment, he was able to forget what a terrible son he was. Screw the consequences. He briefly wondered where James' cloak had come from, Maybe he was dreaming, because kisses never felt this perfect.

All he knew was that the arms around him made him feel safe. That was a forgotten feeling. The arms that started to lead him slowly down the road, holding him up as his legs kept giving way, arms that practically carried him, as he struggled to gain his footing. Arms that were agony as they wrapped around his back, but they were leading him away from the people who were causing the pain.

The five-minute walk took almost half an hour, and finally he saw a man in the distance. James.

He tried to lift his arm to wave, and tried to call James' name, but he didn't have the energy. He felt so weak, but the arms were still around him and he was still safe, and the person who was helping him wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

He ignored the blurs of the houses and cars, and park, and they finally reached James and pulled off the cloak.

"James, what happened to your hair," Sirius mumbled, as Remus pulled the cloak off, and Charlus looked relieved at the sight of them.

"It's Charlus," he told Sirius, who shook his head.

"Where's my Moony? Need to tell him..."

"I'm here, you need to tell me what?"

"Before they take me away again," Sirius said, clinging to the image that claimed to be his Remus. "I need you to tell him that I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Charlus replied, taking Sirius' weight off Remus, and putting his other hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Tell him I love him. Couldn't get an owl to tell him myself. But I'm impure, a disgrace," he rambled, his hand clutching against Charlus' jacket as he felt his legs give way again. "Bring me to Remus?"

"I'm here," Remus insisted again.

"No, that's what you always say, but then you aren't there. Need the real Remus."

He felt the pull of apparition, and clung to the jacket, breathing in familiar scents. Ones that he associated with Comfort and family. His real family. The Potters.

**...oOo...**

James and Remus took an arm each, bringing Sirius inside as Charlus fixed the wards. He was quickly placed on the sofa, where Dorea had set up potions, when James had returned without Remus or Sirius, and told them of what was happening.

"Shouldn't be touching you, disgrace to the noble house of Black," Sirius rambled, as his gaze fell on Remus again. "Father said it's unnatural to love a bloke, but I don't think I can stop."

Remus reached out to stroke Sirius' hair, pushing it out of his face, and Sirius sighed against his touch, smiling slightly.

"They wanted to send me to Durmstrung, not sure why. Too many boys, too much temptation. Can't stop, but it's Immoral. Don't want them, I've only ever wanted Remus," he whispered.

"It's not immoral. It's not unnatural or anything else your father said," Dorea said, firmly. "He's wrong. You are free to love whoever you want, Sirius. It's your fathers views that are outdated."

Sirius stared at her with empty eyes.

"Is Remus unnatural?" James asked.

Sirius gave a tiny shake of his head. "Remus is perfect," he replied, clinging to this vision of Remus that sat so close to him. His mind must be more damaged then he thought. He couldn't really be at the Potter's house. But if this Remus was the only one available, he'd give in to the madness and allow himself to hold him.

"Cruciatus curse, I need some Moly," Dorea said, as she finished checking him over, and a moment later, Sirius felt something at his lips. He tried to push it away.

"Remus?" he whispered.

"Eat it, it'll help with the shaking. No-one's going to hurt you now," Remus promised, and the plant was pushed into his mouth, and he chewed slowly.

"That's it, just swallow and it'll help," Remus said, in a soothing tone, and Sirius done as he was told.

"If we take him to St. Mungo's, they'll contact his parents," Dorea told the boys. "James, would you get Madame Pomfrey?"

"What did I eat?" Sirius whispered.

"Moly," Remus replied.

"It protects against Dark Enchantments, and there's still dark magic on you. It'll stop whatever your father has done, as I think some of the hexes haven't worn off yet," Charlus informed him.

A moment later, Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room. The boys tried to move back, but Remus felt a strong grip on his jumper, not letting him move. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "You smell like my Remus. Remus will keep me safe." Remus moved back over to the bed, allowing Sirius to hold onto him, as Madame Pomfrey done her checks.

"He needs to sleep," she said, raising her wand. Sirius' eyes met the wand, and he panicked, trying to get off the bed, and he felt Remus' arms around him, Remus was whispering in his ear that he was safe. Remus promised to protect him. He promised to stay with him, and Sirius tried to relax. Remus promised and that was good enough for him.

He felt himself drift off into a sleep in the comfort of Remus' arms, and a fistful of Remus' soft jumper.

**...oOo...**

Three days later, Remus and James were allowed in to see Sirius. They walked into the sleeping boys room, armed with a potion, and the Potters hovered in the doorway, wanting to make sure that Sirius was alright.

"He can't drink this," James muttered, looking at the potion. "Remus, do you recall the story of a wizard prince, who used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag, Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess."

"Wait. You want me to do that? Your parents are watching," Remus whispered, turning to the doorway, where the Potters disappeared from.

"Sirius is far from being a princess," Remus muttered, as James poured some potion onto his hand, and quickly pressed his hand over Remus' mouth.

"What the fuck, we could have just done that to Sirius," Remus muttered, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Sirius'. He pulled away, and grabbed a tissue to wipe the potion from his face.

James grinned at him. "But now you get to tell him you woke him with a kiss," he replied, and Remus' face fell into his hands. He would blame Lily for this, for her muggle princess stories that she mentioned to James, just for him to go out looking for Wizarding princess stories to recommend back.

"You're such a girl," Remus told him, as they watched Sirius, waiting for him to wake up.

**...oOo...**

They sat with Sirius as he woke up, and waited until he was coherent, before James slipped from the room. He didn't want to get in the way as the pair confessed their feelings for each other. He closed the door, and pressed his ear to it.

"So... I might have said some strange things," Sirius finally whispered, focusing on the Werewolf as soon as James shut the door.

"Quite strange," Remus agreed, smiling as he saw Sirius look more like himself, and not the half-starved mess he had collected from Grimmauld Place. He wasn't muttering the horrible words his father had forced into his head. He was Sirius again.

"I'm sorry if it freaked you out, but... well, everything I said was the truth. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Remus looked over the Pure-Blood. He had never looked so vulnerable. "So, you breaking up with Gideon..."

"I ended it with Gideon and turned down all offers so I could prove to you that I wasn't just interested in shagging. I wanted to prove to you that I'd be a good boyfriend."

"You didn't need to wait three months, I would have agreed that same night," Remus told him. "I trust you, so if you told me you wanted to be in a relationship, I'd have trusted your word on that."

He moved towards Sirius, who reached out and pulled him onto the bed. Remus settled next to him, laughing at the dragons that were flying around on Sirius' yellow pyjamas.

"I know, they're awful. I think I'd look better without them on," he said, his lips meeting Remus', as his hand slid under Remus' t-shirt.

"Do you have the energy?" Remus whispered, as Sirius pulled back to get Remus' t-shirt off.

"I have more energy than you realise," Sirius whispered. "Say yes to me. Yes that you want me."

"Yes," Remus whimpered. He was Sirius' and Sirius could do whatever he wanted to him. "I love you."

James quickly scrambled away from the door, he didn't need to hear anything else. He realised everything that would happen after this would most probably scar him for life.

He headed to his own room, and got his owl, writing a letter to Lily. He needed to let her know that Sirius was awake. They had a lot to talk about now, and since she had started replying to his letters, he knew it was only a matter of time before she declared her love for him.

**...oOo...**

A few hours later, James headed to the room, with a tray of food for Sirius and Remus, who had both missed dinner. When he walked in, his eyes fell on the pile of clothes on the floor, and his two friends, laying wrapped up in each other, a blanket covering their waists. They were clearly naked underneath.

He felt a slight pang of jealousy. He was the only Marauder to not have sex. Even Peter had shagged someone before him. He would need to step things up with getting Lily to be his. But more than anything, he was happy his friends found each other. He knew Sirius would never hurt Remus, and he knew that Remus would give Sirius the affection he desperately craved.

They were perfect together.

He set the tray down on the desk, casting a spell to keep the food warm, before leaving the room. He would show them the letters he received from Lily, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more stories to put on here. MC's and one shots. Feel free to follow me so you can see each update :)


End file.
